Yu Yu Wheel Of Fortune
by Kurama's koochi-q
Summary: If you like gameshows, humor, and YYH characters then you're in luck! This fic has got all 3! What could be more fun than Kurama and Botan as the hosts of Wheel of Fortune? Reposted, not stolen! Rated for a small bit of language because of Yusuke.
1. Ch 1: Yusuke, Hiei, & Kuwabara

**Kurama's koochi: **Hey everybody! Thanks to anyone who is taking the time to read my fan fic! This is my first fan fic ever, but I have had this story written since about September! I hope you enjoy my attempts at humor, well at least Shugar Gragon thought it was funny... Just so you know, the characters may be OOC at times just to make the story funnier. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **Kurama's koochi-q does NOT own Wheel of Fortune or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"blah blah blah" - talking

"#blah blah blah#" - action (i know this is stupid but my computer won't let me use the asterisks)

**YU YU WHEEL OF FORTUNE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Announcer: It's time for… uhhhh… what show is this again?

Audience Member 83: Wheel of Fortune?

Announcer: Oh yeah! Thanks! Ahem. It's time for Wheel of Fortune! With your host Kurama and our favorite ferry girl Botan!

#Kurama and Botan walk on stage#

Kurama & Botan: Hello, and welcome to Wheel of Fortune!

Kurama: I'm your host Kurama.

Botan: And I'm your hostess Botan! How's everyone in the audience doing tonight?

Audience: #Yells different things that can't be understood#

Botan: Great! #mumbles# I think… #sweat drop#

Kurama: Anyways, this is our first airing of the show, and I'm so happy so many of you have come to watch!

Kurama Fan Girl 108: I'm happy to see you too darling! #winks at Kurama#

Kurama: Right then… anyways…

Kurama Fan Girl 27: I'm even happier to see you sweetie! #blows Kurama a kiss#

Kurama: Ok then… let's…

Kurama Fan Girl 63: I'm the happiest to see you my love! #winks and blows Kurama a kiss#

Kurama Fan Girl 58: No way girlfriend! I'm the happiest to see him!

Kurama Fan Girl 139: No I am!

All of Kurama's Fan Girls: NO ME!

#A major catfight ensues. Hair is flying, nails are scratching, and all hell is loose#

Botan: Ladies, ladies calm down! I'm sure you're all very happy to see Kurama! Please just calm down!

Kurama Fan Girls: Mind your own damn business!

Botan: Meep! O.O'

Kurama: Ladies.

#The catfight stops immediately.#

Kurama: #sweat drop# We need to continue the show, so if you wouldn't mind…

Kurama Fan Girls: No, no not at all my love!

Botan: #mumbles# We should have done that in the first place… #sweat drop#

Kurama: Anyways, it's time to introduce the contestants. I'll head over to contestant's row now. And Botan if you will go to the fan section we can get started.

Botan: Will do! #hops on her oar and flies to the fan section#

Kurama: Ok in the Red Box we have Yusuke Urameshi! He is 14 years old and is a Spirit Detective for Spirit World! His hobbies include skipping school and fighting with demons and Kuwabara! Anything else about yourself you want to tell the audience Yusuke?

Yusuke: Nope that was about my life story. Oh yeah! Why the hell do I have to be on this damn show Kurama?

Koenma: Because I sponsor this show, and I said so! Got it!

Yusuke: Whoa! Where the hell did you come from! O.O'

Koenma: That doesn't matter! What does matter is that you better not make me look stupid by putting you on the show Yusuke!

Yusuke: mumbles yeah you do that just fine on your own…

Koenma: What was that!

Yusuke: Nothing! #smirks#

Kurama: Anyways Botan is in the Yusuke fan section. Botan?

Botan: Botan here in the Yusuke fan section consisting of some fan girls, his mother Atsuko, Keiko, and his martial arts teacher Genkai! Let's talk to his mother first! #walks over to Atsuko# So Atsuko anything you want to tell Yusuke?

Atsuko: Dammit Yusuke! Why aren't you in school? #falls over drunk#

Botan: Right then. #sweat drops# Moving on to Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko!

Keiko: He's **not** my boyfriend! We're just really good friends is all!

Botan: _Right_… wink wink… anyways anything you want to tell him?

Keiko: Yusuke you better not lose of I swear I'll kill you. Bang.

Yusuke: Why is everyone threatening me!

Botan: Okay then. Last but not least let's talk to Genkai! Anything you want to tell Yusuke?

Genkai: Don't screw this up dimwit!

Yusuke: Shut up grandma!

Kurama: Moving on. Next in the blue box we have Hiei. Not much is really known about Hiei, but we do know that he is a master swordsman and the wielder of the Jagan Eye! Anything you want to tell us Hiei?

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: #sweat drops# That's nice. On to you Botan.

Botan: Botan now here in the Hiei fan section! Whoa, there are so many fan girls! Too many to count! Way more than Yusuke's!

Yusuke: Hey!

Hiei: #smirks#

Botan: Let's talk to a fan girl! Ummmmm you! Yeah you in the "I wanna bear Hiei's child" shirt!

Hiei Fan Girl: Hiei, may I please bear your child? #looks at Hiei with puppy dog eyes#

Hiei: #growls and glares at fan girl# Hell no.

Hiei Fan Girl: Okay… but I still love you!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Okay last but hopefully not least we have Kazuma Kuwabara, more commonly known as plain Kuwabara.

Yusuke: Or Kuwabaka!

Hiei: #smirks#

Kuwabara: Hey! I'm not stupid!

Yusuke: Yeah and the sun is a frozen wasteland.

Kuwabara: Really? Since when?

Hiei: Baka.

Kuwabara: Hey you wanna say that to my face shrimp! Oh yeah you can't cuz you're too short! Ha!

Hiei: You want to repeat that? #unsheathes his katana#

Kuwabara: Uh no! You should have heard me the first time. Yeah…

Kurama: Continuing on with Botan!

Botan: #talking with Yukina and Shizuru# Oh! We're back? Botan here in the Kuwabara fan section which is _very_ empty!

Yusuke & Hiei: #smirk# Loser.

Botan: Well who is here is Kuwabara sister Shizuru and Yukina! Anything you want to tell him Shizuru?

Shizuru: #balls up her fist# You better not screw this up and embarrass me, or I'll kick your sorry ass!

Kuwabara: Meep! Okay sis…

Botan: Next we have Yukina. Anything you want to tell him?

Yukina: Do your best Kazuma! #smiles sweetly#

Kuwabara: For you my love, I will win! #strikes a dramatic pose#

Hiei: Sit down you baka!

Yukina: #thinking# He's so funny! Why does he say those things?

Kurama: It's about time to start the game! I'll be here at the podium next to the contestants.

Botan: And I'll be right here next to the board!

Kurama: It's time to start the first game! #mutters# finally… #not mutters# Here is the toss up phrase! It's a quote!

#Letters start appearing on the board#

Yusuke: Oh I know! "I love Sensui!"

Itsuki: No, **I** love Sensui and he's mine! All mine! So there! #sticks out his tongue#

Yusuke: Ewwww… I don't love Sensui! I want to kill him! You can have him, he's all yours! #shudders#

Itsuki: YAY!

Kurama: Anyways! Yusuke you're correct and have won $1000!

Yusuke: No way! Can I quit now and keep the money?

Kurama: No.

Yusuke: Darn it! mutters stupid show, stupid fox, stupid ferry girl, stupid toddler…

Koenma: I heard that! You better watch it Yusuke!

Yusuke: #thinking# How did he hear me?

Koenma: Because I'm the Great Prince of Spirit World!

Yusuke: You can read my mind too! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hiei: Hn baka. He can't read your mind. Only I can read minds.

Yusuke: Then how did he know what I was thinking?

Hiei: Obviously it's because you're predictable.

Kuwabara: Are too!

Yusuke: What the hell was that for?

Kuwabara: I knew you were going to say are not, so I said are too before you could say what you were going to say. Thus proving that you're predictable!

Hiei: Amazing. The baka said something smart for once. Miracles do happen. #smirks#

Kuwabara: Hey! I say smart things all the time!

Yusuke: Yeah and by all the time you mean every few years!

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi! Why is everyone ganging up on me!

Hiei & Yusuke: Because you're a baka!

Kuwabara: ARE NOT!

Kurama: DAMMIT WILL YOU BAKAS SHUT UP! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SHOW!

Everyone: Scary…

Kurama: #clears his throat# Well thanks to these **bakas** and their arguing, we only have enough time for one more phrase. I think we should have a special phrase for these bakas. Botan if you would mind hitting in the numbers "6482" on the computer and changing the board, we can finally finish the show.

Botan: Okay… #types in the code on a near by computer and the board changes#

Kurama: Yusuke! Since you won the last round you get to start.

Yusuke: #snaps out of daze# Okay Kurama… #spins the wheel#

#The wheel whirls round and round#

Kuwabara: Oooooh! Pretty! I can't wait until my turn to spin it!

Hiei: Hn baka.

#The wheel slows down and stops on bankrupt#

Kurama: Oooh, sorry Yusuke! You spun bankrupt and that means you've lost all of your money! Too bad Yusuke! #smirks at Yusuke's bad luck#

#A bell gongs#

Botan: Oh that sound signals the end of the show! This round is over!

Kurama: Well let's see what the board said anyways Botan.

Botan: Okey dokey! #begins hitting all the letters so they will appear#

Kurama: Well the phrase said, "Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabaka are baka losers!" How true!

Yusuke, Hiei, & Kuwabara: Hey! #death glare Kurama#

Kurama: Well since none of you have any money you all lose! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yusuke, Hiei, & Kuwabara: WHAT!

Kurama: Well that's the end of the show. I'm Kurama!

Botan: #now standing next to Kurama# And I'm Botan!

Kurama & Botan: See you tomorrow night! Same time, same place! Goodbye! #wave at the camera and audience#

#On TV screens across Japan, the credits are rolling and the theme song is playing#

Yusuke: What the hell! I sat through this entire show, and I still didn't get any money! Dammit! Dammit all!

Kuwabara: I didn't even get to spin the pretty wheel. T.T'

Hiei: Hn baka.

Kuwabara: Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm busy! T.T'''

Hiei: #smirks#

#Shizuru is beating the crap out of Kuwabara for not winning any money and being a baby. Keiko is chasing Yusuke and yelling that she's going to kill him for losing. Genkai is running next to Keiko and yelling that Yusuke is going to do so many pushups that he's going to wish he was still dead. Botan is chatting with Yukina. Kurama is giving thousands of autographs. Hiei is in a dark corner mumbling about what bakas he's forced to work with. Atsuko is still in the Yusuke fan section drunk. Koenma is sitting in his chair up in the producer's booth laugh his pacifier off at the antics going on below him#

#The TV screens across Japan go black#

**Ja Ne The End**

Well that's my fic! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please read and review! Please please puh-lease!

Special Thank-q: I have to thank my BFF Shugar Gragon for being my editor and helping me with some ideas! Thank-q Shugar-chan! Oh and read her stories whenever she posts them! I'm her editor!

Closing Note: I am thinking about writing a few more chapters but I'm not really sure. I have some ideas but what do you all think? Tell me in your reviews who ya'll would like in the next chapter, but make sure they're from YYH!

Closing Note 2: Okay I will be putting OCs in my next chapter but only for minor parts. Be sure to put their description and personality so I won't mess them up! Thanks to all that Read & Review! BYE-Q!

Kurama's Koochi-q


	2. Ch 2 Part 1: George, Yukina, & Karasu

**Kurama's Koochi-q:** Hey everybody! I'm back and I have a new chapter! Woot woot! First of all, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: Kurama-san92, Animoon, and Ashen Rose Shadow! Thank you guys so much! There will be a lot of OOCness in this chapter but that is what makes it funny! There will also be some character bashing but it's all just for fun! Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** Kurama's Koochi-q does not own YYH or Wheel of Fortune.

"blah blah blah"- talking

"#blah blah blah#"- action (I know this is stupid but it won't let me use the asterisks)

**Yu Yu Wheel of Fortune Chapter 2!**

Announcer: Hello! It's time for Wheel of Fortune! With your host Pat Sajak and Vanna White!

Audience Member 156: Don't you mean Kurama and Botan?

Announcer: Huh? Oh yeah… I mean your host Kurama and your hostess Botan! Sorry about that!

Audience: #sweat drops#

#Botan and Kurama walk on stage#

Botan: #whispers to Kurama# we really need to get another announcer.

Kurama: #nods in agreement#

Botan: Hello and welcome to Wheel of Fortune! I'm your hostess BOTAN!

Kurama: And I'm your host KURAMA!

Announcer: I said I was sorry! Sheesh!

Botan & Kurama: #sweat drops# Anyways…

Kurama: This is our second show, and we are hoping that it will go better than the last. #shudders thinking about the last show#

Botan: Today we have new contestants! In fact, we don't even know who they are!

Audience: What?

Kurama: What she means is that we have surprise contestants today! Their identities are a mystery even to us!

Audience: Ohhh…

Botan: OKAY! Let's pull back that curtain and reveal our new contestants!

#The curtain moves revealing Yusuke and Keiko making out!#

Yusuke & Keiko: Ahhh! #jump apart blushing#

Everyone: O.O

Botan: I thought you two WEREN'T dating? #gives them a mischievous smile# Tsk tsk tsk, lying to your friends.

Keiko: Ummm… you see… the thing is… uhhh…

Keiko & Yusuke: #look at each other then the audience# BYE! #run off in different directions#

Everyone: #sweat drop# Right…

Kurama: Well #clears his throat# that _was_ a surprise. Well let's see behind the real curtain who our real contestants are!

Botan: #thinking# next thing you know we'll see Yukina and Kuwabara making out behind the curtain. #sweat drops#

Hiei: #talking to Botan telepathically# don't even think that baka onna or you'll be six feet under before you know what killed you.

Botan: #thinking# Meep! Okay Hiei…

Kurama: Botan are you okay? You have a worried expression on your face.

Botan: #panics# it's nothing! It's nothing! Really! Hehehe…

Kurama: Okay Botan… #sweat drops# if you say so…

#The real curtain raises revealing the contestants: George the Ogre, Yukina, and Karasu#

Karasu: Hi Kurama! #waves and blows Kurama a kiss#

Kurama: No. No! **NO!** I killed you! I KILLED YOU! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! #has a panic attack and passes out#

Botan: Well #sweat drops# since Kurama is out of commission, we'll take a short break and be right back! Stay tuned! #starts to shake Kurama so he'll wake up#

**COMMERCIALS**

"If you don't want your summer to be lame and icky, pick up the phone, and call me, I'm Vicky!" (I don't own this either)

Do you have troubles? Do you wish you could just make a wish and all of your dreams could come true? They can with the Forlorn Hope! With just one payment of $10,000 you will be the owner of this magical mirror and make any wish you want! ANYTHING! So buy the Forlorn Hope and all of your wishes will come true! Just call 1-800-4-MIRROR to get your own Forlorn Hope! #talks so fast that he can't be understood# We are not responsible for any deaths caused by the mirror. Only works during full moons. Satisfaction not guaranteed. #talks at normal speed again# This is a limited time offer so call NOW!

Koenma Brand Shaving Cream make your face as smooth as Koenma's bottom. #Yusuke walks up to Keiko after using Koenma Brand Shaving Cream. Keiko looks up at him. Their eyes lock. Then… she slaps him# Keiko: Wow that is smooth!

**END OF COMMERCIALS**

Botan: Welcome back to Wheel of Fortune! Hopefully Kurama will be feeling better for the rest of the show!

Kurama: I will of _someone_ will keep his _comments_ to _himself_!

Karasu: Awww Kura-kun, stop playing hard to get!

Everyone: #sweat drops and shudders#

Botan: Hey I have an idea! How about I interview the contestants and Kurama can go to the Fan Sections!

Kurama: Great idea Botan! I'll head on over to the Fan Sections right now! #makes a mad dash away from Karasu#

Karasu: Don't leave me my love! #attempts to go after Kurama#

**THWACK!**

Botan: Well #puts away her oar# we can start interviewing the contestants! smiles happily#

Karasu: #groans and lays on the ground KO'd#

Botan: First, in the Red Box we have George the Ogre! He, like myself, if an assistant of Koenma-sama! He's Koenama-sama's right had man, errr… ogre! Anything you want to tell the audience George?

George: Ummm… uhhh… errr… hi?

Botan: That's great! On to you Kurama! #pats George on the back and tells him to relax#

Karasu: #wakes up# KURAMA! Where's Kurama? #looks around quickly#

**THWACK! THWACK!**

Botan: #puts her oar away again# And stay down! Ummm, hehehe… sorry about that!

Kurama: Okay… I'm here in the George Fan Section which consists of Koenma, George's mother, and all of George's fellow ogres that work for Koenma. Let's talk to his mother first. #walks over to George's mom# Anything you want to tell George uhhh... George's mom? #sweat drops#

George's Mom: Do your best Georgie Porgie Pudding Pie!

Other Ogres: #start snickering#

George: Mom! I'm an _adult_ remember!

George's Mom: Oh I know, and one more thing. #glares at George# when did you learn kung fu? You're in big trouble little mister!

Other Ogres: Ooooo! George is in trouble! Ooooo!

George: #starts to sweat# okay Mom T.T'''

**(A/N: Supposedly there was a line on the anime where George says, "My name is George. I am blue. Don't tell my mom, but I know kung fu!" I really have no idea if this is true. Shugar- chan told me! If this is not true, then it's all her fault!)**

Kurama: Next we have Koenma. What do you want to tell George?

Koenma: Ogre! You had better not embarrass me like Yusuke did or you'll receive 10,000 spankings! Is that understood?

George: #salutes Koenma# yes sir Koenma-sama sir! #thinking# why did I even agree to be on this show?

Kurama: Lastly, let's talk to one of George's fellow ogres. #walks up to a red ogre# what do you want to tell him?

Red Ogre: You can do it Georgie Porgie!

Ogres: #start laughing#

George: Why me! Why always me! T.T'''

Botan: Well, next we have Yukina-chan in the Blue Box!

Some Idiot in the Yukina Fan Section: I LOVE YOU YUKINA!

Someone Else in the Yukina Fan Section: Silence baka.

#A large thud is heard and muttering#

Botan: Anyhoo… Yukina is an ice apparition and is looking for her long lost brother. If you find him please tell Yukina!

Yukina: Thank you Botan-chan.

Botan: You're welcome!

Hiei: #talking to Botan telepathically# watch it onna or you'll be the one being guided to Spirit World.

Botan: #thinking# whatever you say Hiei… #shivers#

Yukina: Are you alright Botan-chan?

Botan: YES! YES! YES! You betcha! See. #gives a big scary smile#

Yukina: Okay…

Botan: Let's move on to you Kurama! #sweat drops#

Kurama: I'm here in the Yukina Fan Section which consists of all out friends. I see Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai. And I also see what looks like the remains of… #looks closer# Yukina's fan boys? Ummm, let's not show that on camera okay? #sweat drops#

Botan & Yukina: WHAT?

Botan: How did this happen? Oh darn it there goes our ratings and more people for me to bring to Spirit World! This is a double whammy. T.T'

Yukina: Those poor people. Who would do such a thing?

Kurama: Who indeed. #looks at Hiei#

Hiei: Hn.

Botan: Yesa real mystery indeed. #glares at Hiei for the double whammy he caused her#

Hiei: Hn. #a stress mark appears on his head#

Yusuke: Yeah we might have to get Sherlock Holmes for this case. #smirks at Hiei#

Hiei: #more stress marks appear and he let's out a low growl#

Kuwabara: Yeah I might…

**THWACK!**

Hiei: #sheathes his katana# Baka doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

Yusuke: Whoa! That's the most Hiei has ever said at one time! It's a miracle! This is too good to be true!

Hiei: Hn.

Keiko: That was short lived…

Shizuru: No kidding. #lights a cigarette#

Botan: Please Shizuru no smoking during the show! You'll set off the…

#The sprinklers turn on#

Botan: …sprinklers. #sweat drops#

Karasu: #wakes up# NOOO! My hair! My beautiful hair! It's, it's WET! T.T

Botan: Geez calm down it's only water.

Karasu: #glares at Botan# Obviously you, with inferior hair, do not understand the hours it takes for those with superior hair, like myself and the beautiful Kurama, to make their hair perfect. It's obvious that all you do is dye your hair unnatural colors! Hmph!

Botan: #glares at Karasu and starts to tremble violently#

Kurama: Uh oh… everyone duck and cover, run, just get out of the way! #hides behind a seat in the Yukina Fan Section#

Yukina & George: #hide behind their contestant's booths#

Audience: #hides under their seats#

Karasu: #sweat drops#

Botan: DIE! #pulls out her Steel Oar of Death#

Karasu: Uh oh, déjà vu…

Botan: #lets out a scary battle cry and rushes at Karasu#

**BEEP**

#The Technicolor screen appears on the screen# Voice: We're sorry. The show you are watch is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by. #A picture of Koenma appears on screen#

**5 MINUTES LATER**

#The show is back on and everything is completely destroyed.#

Botan: #pants and wipes her forehead# Ahhh, anger management at work!

Audience: #groans and sweat drops#

Karasu: #not moving and he has a few hundred broken bones and is covered with bruises# XoX

Yukina: #peeks her head over her contestant's booth# Ummm Botan are you okay?

Botan: Yes I feel much better! #smiles#

Kurama: Well... that's all we have time for this show! We'll finish up the game next time! I'm Kurama!

Botan: And I'm Botan!

Botan & Kurama: See you next time!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Kurama's Koochi-q**: Well that was a long chapter! Please read and review! I know you people out there read this story because I have had 17 hits and only 3 reviews! Anyhoo I WILL be continuing this story so please tell me any of your comments and ideas in your reviews that I KNOW you will be sending. Once again, thanks again to my reviews and Shugar-chan for being my editor! Ja Ne!


End file.
